Réquiem por ti
by MariieJane
Summary: Me siento junto a esta alma buscando un poco de tu benevolencia. Me rindo a tu poder, buscando tu clemencia. Esperando que tu saber y amor, se apiade del alma que estoy por corromper. Que haré mía en inmortal amor. Bella/Edward.


Basado en las novelas de Stephenie Meyer.

**Réquiem por ti**

**Por Jane.Camui**

**One-Shot**

Bella siempre había pensado que luego de transformarse en Vampiro su "vida" se haría relativamente más fácil. Primero, ya no tendría que pelear contra el instinto de su amado Edward Cullen. Ver aquellos ojos dorados llenos de un hambre que ella no podía satisfacer le hacía sentir una mezcla de miedo y pena. Miedo por descubrir que el hambre era mucho más fuerte que la mente. Que en cualquier momento Edward dejaría de controlarse, lanzándose con sus movimientos felinos sobre Bella para quitarle todo el fluido vital. Y pena, por la congoja de sentir que su amado vampiro sufría con cada roce, con cada caricia. Porque no podían besarse sin que él perdiera un poco la cordura para dejarse seducir por el tentador olor que emanaba el cuello de Bella.

"Aún puedo recordar esos momentos. Cuando, acostados sobre mi cama en la casa de Charlie, me abrazaba con fuerza. A veces pensaba que estaba evitando que me alejara, algo que era completamente absurdo, pues estoy completamente loca por Edward. Pero podía sentir como, cuando lo besaba con delicadeza, su cuerpo se tensaba. Era imposible no notar la fuerza de sus ojos, tratando de controlar sus furiosos instintos.

_Aunque, cada vez que aquello ocurría, cuando me alejaba con una mezcla de brusquedad y sobreprotección de sus labios, no podía evitar pensar que era la mayor muestra de amor que podía recibir de él. La fortaleza y lealtad a su corazón... mantenerme con vida"_

Bella respiró sintiendo el aire entrando por sus pulmones. Trató de disfrutar como jamás lo había hecho aquella simple necesidad. Nunca antes había notado como su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba a un ritmo naturalmente admirable. Estaba encantada, con la mano en su pecho sintiendo el latido de su corazón que, dada la ocasión, latía alarmantemente. Relajó el cuerpo, dejando sus manos a un costado. Nuevamente respirando con fuerza. El aire sumergirse en su cuerpo, dándole vida… Vida...

"_Ahora, a pocos minutos del final, comprendo lo que Edward tanto me discutía. Esta preciada vida. El sentir la brisa marina, el rocío en la mañana. La lluvia que tanto me desagrada, el sol sobre mi rostro. La fría nieve derretirse en mi mano. Esos detalles que la naturaleza tanto cuida, pero que el hombre tanto destruye. No sé si cuando él posé sus dientes sobre mi desnudo cuello yo puedo sentir con la misma claridad la forma en que el viento levanta mi larga cabellera oscura... o como las gotas del mar me haces estremecer. Sabía que no podría saborear más la miel, el azúcar, la manzana que tanto me gusta. Sabía que tendría que olvidar la frescura del limón. Que los alimentos me sabrían a tierra, que el agua no lograría satisfacer mi sed. Que el aire sería vació y sin sentido"_

Con nostalgia miró hacia el horizonte, donde el mar casi infinito hacía que un barco se alejara. La arena en sus pies nunca le fue tan agradable como en ese momento. Nunca supo que podía sentirse tan plena y tan atenta como en aquel momento. Cuando estaba a poco de morir… y de nacer.

Inconscientemente, giró el anillo en su mano izquierda. Lo solía hacer sin darse cuenta, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Ahora, al notar el roce de su dedo con la plata, lo observó con cariño. Sonriendo. El signficado Una decisión ya tomada… ya realizada. Ya consumada. Se sonrojó de solo recordar aquella noche. En la habitación de Edward, solos…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la gravilla pisada.

"_No quería mirar a la persona que estaba detrás de mí. No quería observar por última vez su amistosa mirada. Prefería cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en el doloroso recuerdo de su amistad. Aquella amistad que se acabaría en el mismo instante en que entre a la casa de los Culllen. Pues, la próxima vez que salga de allí, no seré la misma Bella. No tendré los mismos instintos, ni veré la vida con la misma perspectiva que ahora... él, mi mejor amigo, será mi peor enemigo"_

Pero a pesar de lo que le decía su corazón, se giró. Pues… la última vez, sería la que más perduraría en su cabeza.

"Cuando vi su moreno rostro sentí como el corazón se me oprimía dolorosamente. Sentía como mi estómago se ponía flojo y mi mente me pedía un poco de cordura. ¿Qué es lo que estoy dejando? ¿Qué es lo que estoy ganando? Las dudas que nunca había sentido… apareciendo como una molesta plaga, haciendo flaquear. ¿Pero ceder a qué? ¿A mi temor o a Jacob? "

Jacob Black, contra todo lo que deseaba, alzó una mano hacía ella.

"_Acababa de volver. Hacia pocos días que Jacob había decidido regresar a Forks… Era la primera vez que lo veía en más de dos meses. Dos meses que se me hicieron eternos. Sería inútil comparar mi dolor con la partida de Edward. Tan irracional como querer comparar lo dulce con lo amargo y buscarle similitud… pero tampoco podía negar que mi pena hubiera sido excesiva, al grado de no poder aguantar las lágrimas en medio de la cena. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le amaba tanto como para estar tentada de cambiar de opinión un solo segundo? Era imposible. Estaba segura de querer pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a Edward o morir sin él. Pero también estaba segura, que jamás dejaré de amar a Jacob y que en algún momento de mi existencia, con él ya no esté, lamentaré la decisión que tomé"_

-Ven-Le pidió en un susurro-No lo hagas.

Bella se mordió el labio conteniendo las pequeñas lágrimas que se agrupaban en sus ojos, casi impidiéndole ver con claridad. Apretó la mano en su pecho esperando encontrar la fuerza para negarse. El silencio era molesto y deseaba que algo ocurriera para que ella pudiera salir corriedo lejos de él. Seguir su instinto cobarde.

"_Deseo besarle. Realmente deseo que roce sus cálidos labios junto a los míos… tanto, como una necesidad furiosa que ruge con cada latido de mi corazón, gritando con escandalosa claridad un apetito que tenía que suprimir antes de que mis ojos me delataran. Él lo notaría y cuando se acercara lo suficiente, yo no podría negarme. "_

-No lo hagas-repitió Jacob. Su voz era un suplicante susurro que a Bella le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma.

-No me pidas eso Jacob-casi gritó Bella conteniendo la rabia y la pena que nacían con una facilidad alarmante "¡Yo lo amo!" pensó cerrando los ojos un segundo, no muy segura de en quien estaba pensando. ¿En Edward o en Jacob?-Yo lo amo...-susurró inconscientemente.

-¡Pero él no vale el sacrificio!-gritó Jacob creyendo que se refería a Cullen.

El cuerpo de Jacob fue sacudido por pequeños temblores. Bella se alejó un paso por instinto. Sabía lo que aquello significaba y aunque había estado muchas veces presente en aquellos arrebatos que luego lograba controlar, su instinto de supervivencia que se había desarrollado la motivó a alejarse un tanto.

"Ten cuidado" le advirtió una seductora voz en su cabeza "Que no pierda el control".

Aunque tenía algo de miedo por lo que podía pasarle, sintió que le debía aquello que pensaba hacer. Un acto tan arriesgado como verdadero, tan noble como estúpido. Sin detenerse a dudarlo y aunque la voz de Edward rugía en su cabeza, se acercó a Jacob y lo rodeó con los brazos.

"Estás actuando de forma irresponsable" rugió el Edward que la mente de Bella había creado.

Bella prefirió no hacer caso a sus palabras. Sintió el cuerpo de Jacob conteniendo la transformación, pero cuando él le devolvió el abrazo su cuerpo ya estaba completamente tranquilo, aunque seguía tenso. "Es inevitable".

-Hueles terrible-le dijo. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír-No lo hagas, Sería capaz de raptarte.

-Sólo lograrías una pelea innecesaria-respondió-Él vendría por mí, lo sabes.

-No me da miedo...

-¡Pero a mí si!

Bella se alejó lo suficiente para mirarle la cara. Tenía una mirada oscura, apagada. Ella misma sentía que algo le faltaba. Pasó la mano con cariño por el rostro de su amigo, incapaz de ocultar una triste sonrisa. Era la despedida, aquellos gestos de cariños que nunca antes había demostrado valían. Valían si Edward no estaba mirando. Y así esperaba que fuera.

-Las cosas no tienen por qué acabar aquí...-susurró apoyando su cabeza en el caliente pecho de él.

-No sabes lo que dices-respondió él seducido por el tacto de su querida Bella.

"_Era delicioso. Una sensación que tenía que aprovechar pues aquella calidez jamás la volvería a experimentar. Mi piel se volvería fría y dura como el mármol… y lo peor de todo, definitivamente Jake se iría para siempre de mi lado… Para siempre. No volveríamos a montar las motos, no volveríamos a reírnos, no volveríamos a discutir, no volveríamos a tener conversaciones ilógicas e incómodas. No volvería a La Push. Tendría que dejarle a ir, igual como él lo debería hacer conmigo"._

-Podemos seguir siendo amigos luego de…-dijo Bella sin pensarlo, buscando una salida.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me puedes pedir eso-se molestó Jacob dando por terminado el abrazo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, furioso-Bella, piensa un poco! Mira todo lo que estás dejando por él. ¿Quieres ser una chup...?

-¡¡No digas eso!!-se adelantó Bella alzando la mano para que se callara-no te atrevas. Es mi decisión y nada de lo que digas podrá hacerme cambiar de parecer. Supongo que crees que es mucho lo que estoy dando a cambio de Edward... pero si sintieras un poco como yo comprenderías que realmente lo vale.

-¡¿Vale dejar a tu familia por ir por allí chupando sangre?!-gritó Jacob. Nuevamente los temblores.

"Lo estás enfureciendo!" le regañó Edward ronroneando en su mente "se sensata y sal de allí".

-Lo siento-dijo Bella-no quería que esto acabara así.

Jacob sólo notó lo que pasaba cuando vio que los pasos de bella se alejaban de él, mirándolo con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

-Realmente, lo siento mucho. Pero tienes que entender, que aunque piensas que estoy renunciando a mucho, que él tiempo que pasé sin él fue el más difícil, el más insoportable. Debes entender que si él no está conmigo mi vida se limita a ser una monotonía asesina. Puede que deje demasiado, pero realmente vale la pena hacerlo. Sólo para estar junto a la persona que amo, porque no concibo mi vida sin él.

"_Y fue mucho más fácil correr en su contra cuando lo dije en voz alta. Mis palabras eran la única verdad que conocía con certeza. Que me era imposible concebir un mundo sin estar cerca de Edward. Prefiero dejarlo todo con tal de ver sus dorados ojos en los mías por el resto de la eternidad. Compartiendo la inmortalidad..."_

Cuando Bella llegó al límite con el bosque se apoyó en un árbol tratando de regular su respiración. Cerró los ojos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba presa del cansancio. "Ya debería estar acostumbrada" se dijo a si misma "me paso la mayor parte del tiempo arrancando de algo o alguien". Pasados unos segundos, se asomó por un costado del gigantesco tronco. Él no había ido tras ella. No lo haría jamás…

-Hola-dijo una voz sobresaltándola. Se volvió con rapidez-Parece que el lobito-a Bella no se le escapó el tono de burla-te ha causado unos cuantos problemas. ¿Al igual que yo no quiere que te transformes?-preguntó Edward alzando una ceja.

-No es tema de discusión-respondió Bella tajante, aunque estaba feliz de verlo.

"_Fui consiente de la mirada que Edward me lanzó. Una mezcla de resentimiento y contrariedad. Definitivamente él no quería que yo me transformara en lo que él consideraba una especie maldita. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que es lo único que me interesaba?, ¿Cómo explicarle que mi vida no importa si él no está en ella? Tan necio en algunos aspectos, incapaz de comprender por qué una chica se llega a enamorar de tal forma de… de un ser tan perfecto"_

-Jasper me ha dicho que ya llevaste tus cosas a mi casa. No creí que serías tan rápida-comentó tratando de mejorar el tenso ambiente.

-Alice me ayudó-respondió mordaz-está ansiosa.

-Sí, demasiado... pero ellos no entienden una cosa...

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó temerosa. Esperaba que no respondiera algo que hiciera hincapié a cambio de planes.

-Que una vez que te transformes-dijo Edward torciendo sus labios en una seductora sonrisa y acercándose hasta rozarle la mandíbula-solo tendrás tiempo para mí.

"_Sus palabras me fueron exquisitas. Tanto que no pude contenerme. Me lancé sobre él olvidando completamente que mis movimientos debían ser cuidadosos. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, posé mis labios sobre los de Edward con fuerza contenida. El beso era casi furioso… y aunque podía hacerme daño-algo muy peligroso dado el sabor que degustaría en el peor de los casos-él me devolvió el beso con ansiedad, pero con cuidado..."_

Bella ya se había despedido de su padre. Claro, sin que este se enterara de nada. También había logrado ver a su madre durante el fin de semana. Fue doloroso, pero necesario. Luego de que ella se transformara era muy arriesgado estar cerca de ellos, porque podían pensar que algo extraño le había ocurrido. El cambio de aspecto sería lo suficientemente llamativo como para 

escandalizar a sus padres. Pero la verdadera razón era que ella iba a estar descontrolada. No podría estar cerca de ningún humano…

Pensando en su próximo aspecto, Edward la guió hacia la oculta casa de los Cullen. Cuando cruzó la verja pudo ver a Alice, saltando levemente llena de entusiasmo, y junto a ella a Jasper, quien le la saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza. Ella se limitó a sonreír, pues estaba demasiado nerviosa como para proferir palabra alguna.

La casa de los Cullen, tan iluminada como espaciosa le pareció extrañamente maravillosa. Aunque había olvidado cuantas veces había entrado, en aquel momento podía sentir la vitalidad dentro de la casa. "Y pensar que aquí viven siete vampiros".

Rosalie, tan alta y hermosa como siempre, le sonrió tímidamente desde la escalera. Emmett junto a Carlisle, cuando la vieron dejaron de hablar y le sonrieron en forma de saludo. Esme, al contrario de todos, se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo tenemos todo listo-dijo en un delicado susurro cerca de su oído.

"_Se me revolvió el estómago. Edward debió de haberlo notado, pues me apretó la mano quizá tratando de transmitirme fuerza. Yo la sentía tan helada que el pensamiento de que la mía estaría igual dentro de algún tiempo, me sobresaltó. Casi sin pensarlo, puse mi mano sobre mi corazón... ¿Latirá?... de un momento para otro me perdí completamente en mis pensamientos. Unos pensamientos que eran ayudados por un repentino temor. Aunque estaba a pocos minutos de transformarme en aquello que me permitiría estar con él para siempre, un pánico ensordecedor me traicionaba los sentidos. No me había dado ni el tiempo ni el trabajo de pensar en como me sentiría luego de dejar de ser una mortal... dejar de ser Isabella Swan. Nunca le pregunté a él que cambio más allá del físico, cómo me sentiría... No había pensado en nada de eso. Sólo en la posibilidad de estar con él... con él para siempre... toda la eternidad..."_

Cuando Bella alzó la cabeza ninguno de los Cullen estaba allí, sólo Edward frente a ella. La miró como si la estudiara en cada detalle.

-No lo quieres hacer-le dijo-lo comprendo. Yo no quiero que lo hagas, Bella.

-¡No!-exclamó la pelinegra alzando la voz más de lo que deseaba-si lo quiero.

-¡Estás asustada!-le recriminó

-Es verdad-aceptó-pero es normal ¿no?.

-No tienes que hacerlo Bella. ¡No lo hagas!

-Ya es demasiado tarde Edward-respondió la chica alzando la mano derecha y mostrándole el anillo-estamos casados ¿recuerdas? Ahora debes cumplir tu parte.

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, cruzó la estancia hasta llegar a la escalera. Se apegaría al plan y no permitiría que él se pusiera en su camino. "Esto lo hago por él" pensó ya llegando al pasillo del segundo piso. Caminó sintiendo sus piernas tiritar, pero eso no la hizo flaquear. Observó la puerta abierta de la habitación de Edward. Sintió una corriente de aire...

"_Estaban todos allí, esperándome. Al parecer todos estaban seguros de que lo haría. Podía ver la esperanza en los ojos de Alice, feliz de que me convirtiera en uno de ellos. Esme, tan maternal, me aceptaba como su nueva hija y Carlisle que entendía las consecuencias de lo que haría no ponía reproche alguno. Incluso Rosalie, que se mostraba un tanto recelosa a mi incorporación estaba deseosa. Jasper y Emmett no se fijaron en mí, sino en el chico detrás de mí. _

_Alice me entregó un vestido blanco. Me cambié lejos de las miradas de los vampiros con la ayuda de Rosalie, que me impresionó con su cuidado y mucho más cuando me dijo que aquel vestido era de ella. "Un recuerdo de la mortalidad". Estando ya lista, me acompañaron hasta una habitación que nunca había visto. Una habitación preciosa, llena de flores y pequeñas cintas. En el centro un hombre con una biblia._

_-Quiero que presencies tu última misa-susurró Edward en mi oído. _

_El hombre nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos._

_-Queridos hermanos..."_

Bella perdió la concentración fijándose en el crepúsculo. Escuchaba el sonido de la voz del hombre pero no lograba comprender lo que decía. Estaba perdida en el caer de la noche, como si esta contara los minutos que faltaban para morir. Tampoco es que fuera tan católica, pocas veces había ido a la Iglesia y sólo cuando su madre la arrastraba.

Recordó a Jacob y se preguntó que estaría haciendo. Quizá, como ella, miraba el crepúsculo rojizo del fondo ¿Estarían conectados por ese momento?. Pensó en su padre, que juraba que se había marchado a la universidad de Alaska. Pensó en Renée, tan activa como nunca ella lo llegó a ser. La recordó derramando pequeñas lágrimas en su boda… su boda…

"_-Bella aceptas a Edward como tu futuro esposo?-preguntó el padre. La iglesia, con pocas personas, se quedó sin aire._

_-Sí, acepto-dije y por primera vez en el día mi voz sonó sin vacilación._

_Si, había tenido miedo. Sobre todo a esa parte. Tenía pánico de terminar la relación como mis padres. Pero allí, escuchando el sonido de mi corazón comprendí que era un paso necesario y que, sobre todo, yo deseaba dar. Mis miedos se disiparon tan rápido… tan mágicamente. _

_Edward dio el sí con la misma firmeza que yo. Con la voz potente y convincente. Me puso el anillo mientras rezaba sus botos con una pasión que me derritió. Yo, sorprendiéndome a mi misma, le introduje el anillo mientras las palabras brotaban de sus labios llenas de amor y confianza. Edward sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto_

_Sin dejar de mirarnos directo a los ojos nos fueron absorbiendo el uno al otro. Demasiado enamorados como para prestar atención a las palabras del cura. Demasiado hechizados como para fijarse en las otras personas que había junto a ellos. Demasiado cautivados como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la unión..._

_-Puede besar a la novia-dijo el cura._

_Edward sonrió casi malévolamente, con la pasión brillando en sus ojos._

_-Claro que lo haré-dijo con un ronroneo seductor._

_Rozó sus labios con los míos, pero cuando abrí levemente los labios para recibirlo él se alejó. Lo miré de forma acusadora, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba necesitando la frialdad de sus labios. Estaba necesitando el contacto estremecedor para reconfortarme. Necesitaba, con una urgencia alarmante, sentir su frío aliento, como una ráfaga de viento alentador, tranquilizador, lleno de felicidad... felicidad..."_

La misa pasó inadvertida para ella. No había prestado la mayor atención pues los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Sentía la mano de Edward tomando la suya. Lo contempló mientras 

este susurraba la oración. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? ¿Cómo podía creer que su alma estaba maldita? No conocía persona mejor que él… Era imposible que no fuera al cielo…

"_No me di cuanta que el resto de la familia había salido. Tampoco noté los pasos del cura que se perdió en algún momento sobre mis propios pensamientos dirigidos a Edward. Sólo noté su fría mano de mármol sobre las calientes mías, apretándolas con fuerza, como si quisiera retenerme. Me guió fuera de la habitación y me indicó su habitación. Las ventanas estaban completamente tapadas y lo único que allí había, era una pequeña cama con sábanas de seda. Me sonrojé nuevamente, recordando nuestra noche de bodas. Sentía mis mejillas arder y temía que el notara el latir fuerte de mi corazón. Él parecía advertir lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y se acercó hasta mi oído. Su aliento me estremeció. _

_-¿Has pensado en lo que ocurrirá una vez transformada?-me preguntó haciendo que mi estómago se sobrecogiera._

_Sí, lo había pensado. Le había dado tantas vueltas en mi cabeza que me parecía un sueño lejano. Y lo deseaba, lo deseaba con toda mi alma. Aunque no estaba muy segura de sentir lo mismo siendo vampiro, que como humana, pues la primera experiencia había sido "mágica". _

Edward, son su típica elegancia, la hizo recostarse. Notó el pecho de la chica que subía y bajaba víctima de la acelerada respiración y sonrió tratando de darle tranquilidad. Y verla allí, acostada sobre las sábanas de seda que se arremolinaban junto ella, dándole un toque delicado y delicioso que lo hizo tener que cambiar la vista por un segundo, controlando sus impulsos. La lucha entre su corazón y su instinto lo estaba torturando. Era difícil suprimir la parte de su cuerpo que lo motivaba a lanzarse sobre la chica para saciar la sed que nació en el preciso instante en que la vio por primera vez. Pero lo había logrado. Meses y meses de lucha, lo habían conseguido.

Se sentó junto a ella, tomándole la mano. La sentía tiritar, nerviosa. La miró a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos que lo atraían tanto como su exquisito cuello. Corrió el cabello de la chica, rozando y haciéndola estremecer, dejando libre una porción de su cuello.

-Aún estás a tiempo de negarte-le dijo seriamente.

-Me has hecho estar en una misa. Eso no lo hago por nada-dijo Bella sonriendo.

Edward se acercó y la beso. La besó con un infinito amor, para luego alejarse.

-¿Qué he hecho contigo?-susurró pasando sus labios por el cuello de ella-¿Por qué te has enamorada de mí?

-Es un poco tarde para hacerse esas preguntas…

-Te quiero conmigo, para siempre-dijo mirándome a los ojos

"_Jamás me había dicho eso. Jamás me había instado a creer que deseaba que me transformara. Por un segundo creí que estaba imaginando sus palabras, que eran una mera broma de mi mente, pero sus ojos dorados me estaban confirmando ese anhelo. Me exigían postrarme junto a él, para llegar juntos hasta quien sabe que punto de la existencia."_

-Te deseo como nunca antes llegue a querer a alguien. Y me siento egoísta por quererte solo para mí, pero no puedo negarlo. Has logrado lo que nunca nadie había hecho, sentirme realmente vivo. Es como si mi corazón latiera al compás del tuyo, o mi respiración siguiera el ritmo de tus pulmones. Tu existencia me ha hecho comprender tantas cosas que desconocía. Tu 

voz, todo tu ser, me ha traído de vuelta. Me ha hecho aparecer dentro de este mundo, no como un vampiro sin sentido, sino como una persona que ama…

-Transformarme-susurró Bella cerrando los ojos, entregándose completamente-Hazlo.

"_Y las dudas desaparecieron en cuento deslizó sus fríos dedos sobre mis párpados. Desaparecieron cuando besó levemente mis mejillas. Cuando rozó mis labios. Cuando el aroma de rosas me inundó, cuando una leve música llegó a mis odios. "Air" de Bach. Como una melodía melancólica que se despide de mí, pero que al mismo tiempo me da la bienvenida. Una melodía que me trasladó a un lugar sin tiempo. Un lugar lejos de este mundo. Mucho más dulce y cálido. Mucho más especial. Y él, tomando mi mano, rezó la última oración. La oración que Carlisle rezó por Esme. _

"_En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo._

_Me siento junto a esta alma buscando un poco de tu benevolencia. Me rindo a tu poder, buscando tu clemencia. Esperando que tu saber y amor, se apiada del alma que estoy por corromper. Que haré mía en inmortal amor._

_Te pido perdón, pues esta hija tuya desatará tu ira y se alejará de tu camino para seguir el mío. Se alejará de tu luz para hundirse en la oscuridad. En las tinieblas de lo desconocido. Desapareciendo de tu lado._

_La luz de la vida se apagará y su corazón se detendrá, pero seguirá en el camino de la eternidad. La criatura que viste crecer, cumple con su destino. Se desvía hacia mis brazos._

_Me detengo a tus pies en este momento implorando un poco de misericordia por su alma. Imploro la dejes llegar junto a ti, cuando la infinitud ya no sea infinitud. Cuando sean el fin de los tiempos, por los siglos de los siglos._

_Manchada en sangre, cubierta de pecados, sobrenatural e impura. Apiádate de ella…_

_Pido por su alma, y por el descanso eterno._

_Amén"_

_Sentí como dibujaba una cruz en mi frente, con los dedos húmedos. "Agua Bendita" susurró. Escuché unas palabras en latín, otra oración, que no logré comprender. La música que continuaba sonando en el fondo, siguiendo el curso lento del ritual. Lo sabía todo de memoria. Lo había repasado muchas veces en mi mente. Era el mismo ritual que Carlisle hizo antes de convertir a Esme, cuando ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte… Él sabía que la amaba desde el primer día. Tanto, como yo sabía que amaba a Edward. Y como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos… dijo las dulces palabras..._

_-Te amo-dijo Edward, en un susurró cálido, junto a mi odio. _

_Sin soltar mi mano, rozó sus labios por mi mandíbula hasta llegar al nacimiento de mi cuello. No sé en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir. Pero allí estaban, indeseables, recorriendo mis mejillas, siguiendo los labios de Edward. Sus labios se abrieron… y como mi muerte, vi toda mi vida ante mis ojos. A mi madre, a mi padre, a mis abuelos, a mis amigos de la escuela. Mis caídas, mis alegrías, mis miedos, mis penas, mis fascinaciones, mis tranquilidades. Los días de noche buena, el despertar de navidad, el almuerzo en acción de gracias. Mi cumpleaños. El primer día que vi a Edward. El primer día que vi a Jacob… Jacob…"_

El fin… da inicio a un nuevo comienzo…

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Cerró la mano con fuerza en la de Edward. Dejó de escuchar la música, dejó de oír el latido de su corazón. Dejó de respirar. Dejó de llorar… dejó la consciencia, solo para unirse a la ponzoña que la recorría. Que detenía, cual veneno, todo su cuerpo, cada uno de sus órganos. Edward mordió, absorbiendo ese cálido vino, perdiendo la cabeza, conteniendo los instintos… Pero la amaba lo suficiente.

Se separó de ella, sintiendo el sabor caliente de su sangre, la más sabrosa que había bebido alguna vez. Con los ojos cerrados, dejándose se llevar por su instinto vampiro, cautivado y extasiado. Lleno de deseo y placer.

Volvió a la realidad, al sentir la mano de ella, que comenzaba a perder la calidez. La miró a la cara. Se trastornó viendo el sufrimiento en sus ojos apretados, en sus dientes, en sus movimientos. Parecía perturbada, víctima de una cruel pesadilla. Una mano que se aferraba a la de él, sin soltarlo y la otra que apretaba la sábana de seda.

Con algo de temor, acercó su mano libre hasta su mejilla. ¿Tan rápido pasaba todo o es que el tiempo se puso a su favor, acelerando las horas hasta el fin? ¿Realmente Bella comenzaba a perder el color sonrojado natural de sus mejillas? ¿Realmente su mano se volvía fría y de mármol como la de él?

El tiempo pudo haber sido una eternidad, pero nada logró moverlo. Ni nadie lo intentó. No quitó su vista, ni su mano de ella. No se movió un solo centímetro. No se corrió cuando la fuerte luz de sol iluminó su rostro, ni cuando este se volvió a esconder. Tampoco lo hizo a la mañana subsiguiente, cuando nuevamente el amanecer envolvió al pueblo de Forks.

Pasó el tiempo junto a ella, percibiendo cada detalle, cada cambio. Y en su interior, el rezo se repetía una y otra vez, rogando por ella y su alma. Rogando por su inmortalidad.

_Rogando por su amor._

El cuerpo de Bella parecía librar una batalla interna. Una batalla que no se detuvo en dos días. Durante todo ese tiempo sufrió, hablando incoherencias, llorando… hasta que el último soplo de aire salió de sus labios.

La vida la había abandonado

**"…**_**Fue crucificado, muerto y sepultado, descendió a los infiernos; al tercer día resucitó de entre los muertos…" **_(frágmento Credo Apostólico)

"_Estaba estática. Con los brazos a los lados, aún sujeta a mí. Sus labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados. Parecía en paz. Llena de una armonía que nunca había visto en ella, más que en mis brazos. No respiraba. Tampoco latía. Tenía la piel pálida y fría, tal cual la mía. Suave. Sus pestañas parecían más espesas, sus labios más rosados. Su cabello perfecto, inmutable. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Una pequeña muñeca frágil. Delicada. _

_Sentí el movimiento débil de su mano. Sus dedos, ahora inexpertos, buscando algo por la sábana. Por primera vez en tres días la solté, sólo para deslizar mis dedos por su piel. Subí por su brazo, llegando a su hombro, pasando por su cuello, bordeando la marca de mis dientes. Seguí subiendo, dibujando sus labios, siguiendo el contorno de sus ojos. Y allí me detuve, esperándola._

_Y ella no me hizo esperar. Con lentitud desesperante, los abrió, parpadeando un par de veces, hasta dejarme ver. Dorados. Igual que los míos. _

_-Bienvenida-susurré-Bienvenida a la eternidad._

_Para siempre juntos"_

**-Fin-**

**o.o.o.o**

**Hola! Es el primer fic que escribo sobre la saga crepúsculo y realmente espero que les haya gustado. No he leído ninguna historia, así que si esta tiene algún parecido con otra es mera coincidencia y ruego me lo hagan saber. No quiero ser acusada de plagio. **

**Si tienen la posibilidad de escuchar la canción Air De Bach, se las aconsejo. Es una obra hermosa que me sirvió de inspiración en la última parte. **

**Nos leemos pronto, Au Revoir!**


End file.
